1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of transporting media signals to user devices as a function of users associated therewith and to allocating assets in such systems as a function of users receiving the media signals.
2. Background Art
In cable systems, signals are distributed in a broadcast fashion in that the signals are distributed to user devices as a function of identities associated with the user devices. Such broadcasts are without regard to the identity of the user associated with the devices. Because the signals are distributed as a function of the user devices and not the users, the cable systems are unable to control signal delivery, asset allocation, and other features as a function of the users associated with the user devices.